Under the Circumstances
by SuicidalSmile
Summary: It is an odd situation when Gray and Lucy go out alone on a mission together and under these peculiar circumstances come interesting incidents and revelations. This is a story about how something so simple can grow into a bond so strong and when presented the opportunity for change take it. GraLu -SMUT-


****Hey everyone it's me SuicidalSmile back for another kick at the ol' fanfiction. Not saying that I don't visit this site everyday, because I do. This one shot is a Gracy lemon, be warned.****

****Please be kind to me, this is my first Gracy lemon and I hope it goes well thumbs up~ You can flame at me if you wish, because I honestly don't care. You can love it or hate it, just either way I hope you enjoy (for either mockery or actual enjoyment) Anyways please review, subscribe and all that good stuff. :D Love you all.****

****3 Suicidal****

****((Editied on July 17/2014 for revision and fixation of grammatical errors))****

Under the normal circumstances this would be great. I mean he always had wanted to spend some time with the Celestial mage, _alone. _Without that _annoying _Dragon Slayer breathing down his collar the whole mission but _this _was different, this was nerve racking.

Gray ran his fingers through his black hair and turned around to face his the Celestial mage that was following closely behind him. Being _Lucy _she obviously didn't dress appropriately, she was wearing a short pleated red mini shirt, exposing her porcelain white thighs, she of course had decided to wear heels (typical Lucy move) but they were now clutched in her right hand and she was tromping around barefoot.

Gray shook his head with a small smile, it was __so __Lucy of her to do that too. On top she was wearing a bright white tank top with a bright pink heart covering the expanse of her breasts that said ' GET YOUR HEART ON' in big white letters. All in all her typical usual cuteness was on full display and appeal, although those embarrassing thoughts were tossed aside quickly.

Right then Lucy had taken notice that Gray had stopped walking and was staring at her with an odd look on his face. Lucy paused, quirked an eyebrow at the _very _concentrated ice mage, when he didn't notice she jumped up into his face with a big goofy grin spread across her delicate lips, her brown eyes twinkling mischievously.

Gray, who was quite surprised to see the cheerful Celestial mage inches from his nose blushed red and stumbled backwards, arms regained his composure after taking a few well measured steps backwards, adjusting his wrinkled shirt.

Lucy giggled."How unlike you Gray, you don't usually get embarrassed so easily." She pointed out slyly, her voice a joking lilt.

Gray shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets."You just surprised me is all." Gray grumbled, turning around and continuing walking, Lucy again close behind him.

Now you might be asking where _are_ Natsu, Happy and Erza at this moment? Well under the unusual circumstances Gray and Lucy are doing a mission, __alone___. _Well now this __is__different, and trust me Gray knew of it's rarity and that fact was making him quite uncomfortable.

Things that are a once in a life time chance are both terrifying and exhilarating are they not?

The sun was slowly slipping behind the jagged mountains. The two had been walking in relative silence for the past two hours, Lucy humming to herself a cute repetitive tune that was now continuously playing in Gray's head. Gray had a lot on his mind, most people didn't know this but Gray is actually quite a complex individual. He wasn't just the guy who liked to smack that _stupid_ Dragon Slayer around for all he was worth or the infamous exhibitionist, Gray was thoughtful and clever.

Unlike the dense as a brick Natsu Gray _knew _what being _sexually aroused _meant. (Hehe, __sexually___, _okay okay, he wasn't admitting he had _fully _matured yet either) BUT, he knew what it was. It was something he wanted. Or at least that's what he thought. I mean __every__teenage boy (with the exception of Natsu) wanted _that _someday, didn't they? Gray wasn't going to lie, he had thought about it more than once. I mean he was eighteen years old, it wasn't abnormal or anything to be thinking about well . . . _sex._

Gray's eyes flickered back to the wandering Celestial mage, who looked quite happy with humming to herself and gazing at the forestry around her.

_With Lucy? _Gray frowned, he never really pinned Lucy as __that__kind of girl.

__'What kind of girl Gray?'__Gray's self conscious voice snickered, Gray swatted pestering mental voice away as soon as it arrived.

Lucy was cute. With her big brown eyes and golden hair, which seemed to frame her heart shaped face perfectly. She was kind, and fair and kept her promises and Gray had to admit he _maybe, sorta _harboured some less than platonic feelings for her.

__'You just want to see her naked.'__The voice whispered tauntingly, Gray felt the back of his neck get hot, and he rubbed there furiously.

Okay, it would be unfair not to mention that Lucy was also _very _physically attractive, that was an added bonus. Gray wasn't one of them sleazy bastards who __only__likes a girl with a bangin' body but . . . he had to be honest, it __was__a very big plus if they did have one.

Gray sighed, inhaling the hot balmy summer air, letting the humidity fill his lungs.

Gray's eyes shifted around and noticed it had suddenly had gotten quite dark, the sun now completely swallowed by the looming mountain.

"Lucy." Gray stopped walking causing the unaware blond to walk into his chest.

Lucy yelped with surprise and jumped back, face confused.

"Watch where ya' going you idiot." Gray chuckled flicking his forefinger lightly against her forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" Lucy grumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"For not paying attention. It's getting dark we should set up camp here for now." Gray suggested, pulling his back pack off his shoulders and fumbling with it's large amount of pockets.

Lucy looked up at the darkening sky and also removed her pack and sat down on the ground.

Gray began pulling out the materials for setting up the tent, Lucy just sat there, staring at the sky.

Gray was about to reprimand her for her ungratefulness but his tongue ceased he saw how carefree and bright her eyes were, fixated on the blood orange sky above.

Tossing the tent poles aside Gray walked over and sat down beside the thoughtful blonde. The two shared a peaceful silence for a few long moments before Lucy spoke up.

"Hey Gray." She breathed, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"What?" Gray asked, arms wrapped around his knees, stormy eyes looking at the last rays of sunshine.

"What is love to you?" Lucy asked quietly, her tawny eyes warm in the dim light.

Gray was slightly taken aback, what was with this all of a sudden?

"Why do you want to know?" Gray sighed, being a little more cold than he wanted.

Lucy didn't seem to mind his hostility,"like how do you know when you love someone?" She asked him, adverting her gaze from the twilight sky to his stormy grey eyes.

Gray released his hands from his knees and leaned back on them, head looking no where but up. Stuck between answering the rather personal question or not. He countered around the idea of ignoring it and carrying on with setting up camp but her pressing eyes were too lulling.

Digressing, Gray opened his mouth and spoke,"I think love is when . . . with that person you always feel __needed___. _Like that someone will always need you, someone that depends on you while you depend on them. You share a mutual understanding and trust, you argue, but your differences only bring you closer. That other person being the things that you miss the most in yourself." Gray closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

Lucy was silent for a long while. Then a small giggle slipped past Lucy's lips.

"What?" Gray asked, was she mocking his perception of love?

"Well . . . if what you said _is true _Gray, I must be in love with you." Lucy was again staring at the sky, her face calm.

"W-what?" Gray spluttered.

Lucy turned to look at him, this time a thick blush kissing both her cheeks.

"Gray, I think I must love you." Lucy's brown eyes were melting, and her lips were pursed as if she wanted to take back the embarrassing confession right after she had said it.

It was Gray's turn to blush, he turned his head away, too embarrassed to look her in the eyes.

Lucy sat there, in front of Gray, eyes pleading for a response.

"Gray I understand if you don't _"

Lucy was cut off as Gray grabbed her chin and pulled her lips to his. Holding her jaw and staking claim of her lips. Lucy was shocked, her eyes wide as Gray's cold hands snaked their way into her blonde hair, wrapping each individual finger in her locks.

Gray pressed her body closer to his, Lucy let herself slip into the kiss. Allowing Gray to orchestrate the melody of the kiss. Lucy tugged the spiky ends of Gray's hair, he hissed against her lips and the dug right back in again.

Soon Gray pulled away, right hand still entwined in Lucy's hair, other hand resting on her right hip.

Gray's breathing was a little heavier, Lucy's face was flushed, both of them just sat there for a few moments, staring at one another.

"Is that answer enough for you?" Gray smirked.

Lucy smiled, running her hands down Gray's biceps. "I think it will do." She said quietly.

"And if it won't, this better . . ."

Gray again seized her lips, lips playing their own symphony, Lucy eagerly followed his lead, her body heat searing Gray's bare chest, his knack for stripping still intact.

Gray's right hand slowly left Lucy's hair and slipped slowly down her body, he fumbled with the hem of her shirt, his cold hands meandering up the thin fabric. Gray's ice like fingers, ran along the lace on Lucy's bra, Lucy gasped against his lips, Gray leered at her reaction.

Gray's lips moved from her lips down to her neck, where he suckled her creamy skin, as his hands did their handiwork under her shirt. The hooks on Lucy's bra came undone, Lucy sucked in a breath, wriggling as Gray quickly lifted her shirt off.

Lucy's hands bolted to cover her exposed breasts, embarrassed, her face cherry red.

Gray tsk'ed, eyes enjoying her voluptuous curves, and he especially enjoyed (due to the fact Lucy's breats were so big) she could barely cover more than her nipples.

"Lucy, that just won't do. I want to see __all __of you." He said greedily, whispering into her ear, tongue massaging the shell of her ear, Lucy hissed in a then wrapped his hands around hers, which were covering her breasts protectively, gently prying them away.

"G-Gray! Stop it's embarrassing." Lucy protested, keeping her hands firm.

A small frown pulled at Gray's mouth.

"Why should you be embarrassed? I already _adore _every inch of you Lucy, you don't have to be afraid."

Lucy froze, then nodded, slowly removing her hands from her breasts.

Gray smiled slyly, taking hold of Lucy's lips again, a soft, chaste exchange that left them both breathless. Changing tasks, his fingers plucked her perk nipple, Lucy moaned against his lips, her body squirming with pleasure beneath him. Gray was a professional multi-tasker. As Gray's tongue played tag with Lucy's, his left hand massaging her sensitive lush mounds that sat upon her chest, his other hand meanwhile was preoccupied pulling her skirt down.

Lucy was so busy enjoying the taste of Gray's mouth that she didn't realize her skirt was slowly sliding off her.

"G-Gray!" She whispered fiercely against his icy lips.

"Mhm?" Gray murmured, running his tongue over her top row of teeth.

"My skirt?" Lucy asked.

Gray smiled against her lips, his now open eyes glinting mischievously.

"I'll be gentle." He insured.

"You better be." Lucy grumbled, Gray just chuckled at her response.

Gray hastily pulled Lucy's skirt off. He loved girl's clothes, he love how easy they were to take _off. _Soon Lucy was sitting there in nothing but her Kawaii Kitty undies, she had never looked better.

The now fully risen moon glinted marvellously off her sunshine coloured hair, her brown eyes almost black, which was seductive within itself. Her pale skin gleaming like a pearl in the sunlight, she was breathtaking.

"You should walk around naked more often, it looks good on you." Gray whispered huskily, his mouth tracing from her jaw bone slowly down her body.

"You wish." Lucy panted, hand now again curled tightly in Gray's hair.

His lips kissed the valley between her breasts.

"No, scratch that. That would mean other people beside me get to see you like this and that is simply not allowed."

Gray teasingly bit her hard nipple, a stifled moan leaped from Lucy's lips.

"Are you saying you wouldn't like Natsu seeing me like this?" Lucy taunted him.

Gray growled, pinning her under him, hovering less than an inch from her face.

"You wouldn't dare." He growled throaty.

Hands trapping her in a cage of Gray, which she honestly didn't mind at all.

"Maybe I would, I've always wondered how he would react to __this__kind of thing." Lucy was contented in egging the ice mage on.

"Lucy . . ." Gray hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Maybe, one day after a nice warm bath I'll __accidentally__forget to put a towel on and Natsu will see my __everything___._" Lucy could barely contain a evil chortle.

Gray pressed his lips against hers roughly, his kissing frantic and heated.

"If you dare . . ." Gray panted, kissing her again "I'll mark you __everywhere___, _everyone will know you're _mine._" Gray munched on Lucy's plump bottom lip.

"Mark me?" Lucy whispered.

Gray nodded, teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"_Everywhere._" Gray rumbled.

Lucy placed a warm hand on the side of Gray's face, his features calming.

She kissed his cheek.

"I'll always be yours, I'm not leaving anytime soon." She smiled reassuring him.

"Good." Gray grunted, running his hands along Lucy's dramatic curves.

"Because even if you left me I would never give up on you, ever." Gray told her, this time kissing her gently.

This kiss was sweet, like sucking on a lolipop, the sugar overwhelming your senses, lips melding into one. Time probably stopped, wait why were they worrying about the time? They couldn't exactly say how long the kiss lasted, trust me they were much to preoccupied making sure they tasted every single bit of each others mouths. You could probably guess around the normal person can hold their breath. When the kiss had ended Lucy pulled back, her face was soft and expressionless.

"Gray, I'm ready." She told him firmly.

Gray blinked twice, was that given permission for him to .. . well you know.

Gray could barely stomach the excitement that bubbled in his veins, every single cell sparking with exhilaration.

But his love and respect for Lucy slowly soothed his uncontainable passion.

"Are you sure, Lucy?" Gray asked, tracing the lines of her face with his pinky, stopping at her eyes.

They were wide and innocent, but something inside them was serious, she wanted this too.

"I'm sure." She nodded.

Gray could have done a back flip. First, second __and__third base all in _one _day, he was a champ! Ha! Loke I want to see you beat that.

Hello serious calling . . .

Gray calmed his _anxious _thoughts and took a deep breath, he needed to take this slowly and do it right. Lucy tugged at Gray's cargo pants, falling loose around his toned hips.

After discarding those Lucy began to remove his underwear with her _teeth! _Gray was half sitting up as completely naked Lucy prowled on top of his legs, her teeth biting down into the waist band. Lucy began tugging, inch by inch, she was coming freakishly close to his elongated member_. _Gray squeezed his eyes shut, _keep your cool Gray, stay cool. _He felt her hot breath tingle his phallus, he groaned. She tugged faster, Gray crinkled his toes.

_Get this woman to pull my boxers off faster before I die! _Gray wailed mentally.

Lucy quickly tugged them off, tossing them to the side. "Gray." She whispered, sitting there tentatively in all her naked glory.

Gray lunged at her, his stark naked body rubbing against hers.

He pressed his forehead against hers, eyes looking directly into hers.

"Ready?" He breathed.

She nodded.

Gray steadily moved his throbbing phallus closer to Lucy's surging warmth, tingling against her entrance.

Lucy moaned, Gray's length, slowly pushing though her sopping wet folds.

Tear drops welled under Lucy's eyelids, the pain vibrating through her whole body. She wanted to tell Gray to stop but she had asked for this, and the look of utter concentration on his face was kind of endearing.

Gray thrust again, his hips crashing into hers.

Lucy screamed as her entire body engulfed Gray's, the pain subsided and she was swimming in a sea of _pleasure. _Gray's well timed thrusts causing waves of lust to wash over her like a hurricane, Lucy gripped Gray's shoulder blade roughly, nails digging into his flesh.

Gray's hungry lips conquered hers, panting against her, sweat dripping off both of them.

Lucy snapped her hips once more, Gray groaned loudly, clenching Lucy's buttocks with his hands.

"Lucy!" He groaned, he was hitting his climax.

Lucy drowned in pleasure as the climax spun around her and then pulled her in again.

Both Lucy and Gray lay there panting, limbs intertwined, eyes still blurry from moments previous _exercises._

"Lucy . . ." Gray whispered, hand stroking her high cheek bones affectionately.

Lucy had fallen asleep, using Gray's left arm and leg as blankets. Her lips were slightly parted and her hair fell messy around her face, dark eyelashes leaving crescents on her cheeks.

Gray smiled, how was it everything he wanted came true today?

Gray again looked up at the stars, grinning.

"Thank you." He whispered before allowing himself to be swallowed by exhaustion.

_~Several Days Later~_

"So how did the mission go you guys?" Natsu had placed himself at the bar with Lucy and Gray who had been talking quietly together moments ago.

Lucy at the mention mission flushed a deep red you could compare to Erza's hair.

Gray chuckled and stirred his ice water with his pinky, smiling coyly at the Dragon Slayer.

"Let's just say we got more than Jewell's." Gray said.

Lucy's eyes widened and she blushed again, slapping Gray on the arm,"G-Gray!" Lucy stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

"Chill, Luce." Gray smirked.

Natsu blinked at his two nakama. "You two are acting weird today." He scrutinized the two closely.

"W-we are n-not!" Lucy flailed her arms, flustered.

Natsu quirked an eyebrow at the Celestial mage.

"Let's just say, on the mission I got to explore a little _more _of Lucy." Gray chortled into his glass.

"GRAY!" Lucy slapped Gray on the back causing him to spew water everywhere.

"Lucy, was that _" Gray was cut off by the laughing Salamander.

Natsu was laughing at his two friends antics.

"You two sure are something, aren't you? I'm not sure what you mean by __exploring__Lucy but whatever. See ya'." Then Natsu vanished somewhere in the guild.

"Gray you idiot! Anymore obvious and he would have clearly got it!" Lucy scolded Gray.

"Doubt it." Gray sighed, placing his empty glass on the bar.

"Natsu's dense but he couldn't be __that__dense." Lucy said.

"You would be surprised." Gray groaned.

Lucy was going to complain more but Gray just placed a finger to her lips.

"Shh, don't we want everyone to know we're together? I mean I gotta keep some of these guild members in check." Gray glared around the room to make sure no one was checking out Lucy's ass as she was sitting.

Lucy sighed, who knew Gray could be so protective.

"I do want people to know but not yet, and honestly I'm kind of worried about Natsu's reaction." Lucy told Gray.

Gray cast a glance at the Dragon Slayer who was arguing with Elfman about something, he could guess what.

"I don't care what flame brain thinks, I'm letting everyone know your mine." Gray flicked Lucy's nose.

"Don't you worry about that Gray, I'll make sure __everyone__is informed."

Gray and Lucy spun in their stools to face a __very__scary looking Mirajane.

A smile that stretched from ear to ear (literally) her blue eyes glimmering dangerously.

"You two are going to wish you didn't just __that__ conversation at __my__bar."

****Well that's it. I hoped you liked it, first GraLu lemon, hope I did alright. Mind you I did do most of this fic at 4 o clock in the morning. Please review, subscribe and all that good stuff. Love you all, till next time.****

**3 Suicidal**

**((Revision done on July 17/2014 for grammatical errors and story structure))**


End file.
